When Actions Pay
by WK Forever
Summary: A total twist up story.
1. Chapter 1

Chris opened his eyes to see the sun arising on his behalf. His window was wide open and the curtain waved in the morning breeze. He jerked up, realizing today was the day. The only day of his life. He jumped out of bed and fixed it greatly. He thought as he lay the comforter on the sheet how he would behave that day.

After the bed was finished, Chris took down his shirt and shorts from the hanger and quickly dressed. His creature power suit sat on a separate hanger. As he dressed, he reached for his creature power suit. As the sun began to shine through his curtain, he was dressed and ready to leave his bedroom.

"Hey, CK."

Chris smiled, "Morning, Aviva. How's the adventurous gear handling?"

"Fine, well, Chris. And how's the maintainence of your custom?"

"Well as indeed, Aviva."

Chris left Aviva in the hall and walked to the Tortuga's HQ. Koki sat at her desk, filing some information. Chris leaned over to her and smiled, "How's the villains in NOT doing their duties?"

Koki typed one key and smiled, "Villains are doing their normal routines. Not messing with creatures yet, today."

Chris grinned as he pranced over to Jimmy, who was snoozing with his controller in his hands. Chris took out his notepad and scanned the page, "Ah! Jimmy doing his own natural thing, well. Check."

Aviva smiled, "I'm impressed. You have changed."

Chris smiled, "Thanks..."

Martin came into the Tortuga with a big smile on his face. Chris took out his pencil and smiled again, "Brother with creature idea, check."

"What, no! I have better ideas."

Chris looked up, "Really?"

"I give advice. I am the eldest in the Tortuga, right?"

Chris scanned his notepad and answered, "I guess."

Martin leaned against the table and looked at his nails, "I got a girlfriend."

Chris gasped, "A girlfriend?! You just messed up my daily routine of my notebook! This is not what I was expecting, Martin, and you know it."

Martin smiled, "I know. That's why I have invited her to stay here with us."

Chris dropped his notebook to the floor. He looked at his brother's boots in dismay, "Martin?"

"Yeah, bro?"

"I just realized. You are not wearing your normal boots."

"I know, right? They're Laura's style! She bought them for me."

Chris felt upset as he walked away. He tucked his hands under his arms and walked to the city outdoors. Sure enough, there was the sweet, tender girl that he had remembered. Laura was still beautiful, as though time had never aged her.

Martin came running out to see his girlfriend. Chris watched as he leaned up against the Tortuga's leg, jealous how his brother was loved all over again...


	2. Chapter 2

Son, you just need to break free of that. Forget about it," Admitted William, when Chris came over for some advice. The little Kratt home stood in the middle of the city square, where William eventually turned it into a lawyer business. His office hung decrees of his law learning and some pictures of his family.

Chris sat on the comfortable chair, eyeing the picture of himself being his old usual self. He sighed, "Dad?"

"Yeah, son?"

Chris looked up, "I can't."

William stood up and put some papers in his file departments, "Son... You know I am a lawyer in such laws. If you need any counselling, I am here, son."

Chris looked up, "I might be a dimwit to get counselling all because Martin's got a girlfriend."

William lighted up as he sipped his coffee, "What about Aviva?"

Chris raised his hand in dismay, "That broke eight years ago."

"I know, but Martin came back to Laura, so why can't you go back to Aviva?"

"It's like me going back to the forest after I just got killed out of it and getting killed all over again, Dad."

William searched his pile and sighed some information, "Son, I wish you can go back. Here's my advice, son, if you go back to Aviva humbly, you might as well be able to take her back into your heart. After all, since you were sick then, her milk was -"

"Forget it. I know her milk made me well. I think it's time that I move out."

"Son?"

"Dad, I need to be like you. Find a job and work. There's no use sitting in the Tortuga doing nothing if Martin gets married soon."

William stood up and took his son's hand and shook it gently, "You can't do it, son. Come see me if you are having troubles. I am giving you advice, don't leave the Tortuga. That is your home."

Chris slept in his hammock that evening. He woke up while it was still midnight. The moon shined through the top windows unto the table below. Chris snuck out of bed and went to the table and revealed some papers. He read the papers and filled out some information. In twenty minutes, all the papers were together and clipped. Chris was able to hide them in his backpack when he spotted Aviva looking at him, "CK?"

"Oh, hey, Aviva. What are you doing up this late?"

"Chris, I just wanted a drink, but I saw you filling down those papers. What were you doing?"

"Oh, filing. My father... gave me some information. I just filled it out as a record," Lied Chris, a bead of sweat tickled his neck.

Aviva frowned, "Are you sure? What does your father who is a lawyer need information about you? Are you suing someone?"

"No..."

"Chris, you are lying through your teeth. You would never lie, not even to me."

"Aviva... I..."

"Give me those papers."

Chris burned, "But..."

"Give me the papers."

Chris hung his head and answered, "I was looking for a job."

Aviva calmed down, "A job? But you are a creature adventurer."

Chris said, still looking at the floor, "But I thought that if Martin would to be married, what would I do? I have no interests like his. I need to find a job to keep my hopes up."

"But why? If we leave..."

"I would move here into the city."

Aviva stared in the brown eyes of Chris. The moon reflected off the table into his pupils. Aviva sighed as she fingered the papers' tips, "But we will miss you."

"I know, but what I think is best. Besides, it's better to have one mischievous Kratt to take care of, then two annoying ones. Especially if you become an aunt, you won't have time to do the discs."

Aviva realized Chris was quieting. She sighed, "When are you leaving?"

"In the morning."

Aviva jerked her head up, "So soon?"

"The sooner, the better."

Aviva stood up and said quietly, "How soon?"

"As the sun rise."


	3. Chapter 3

Chris buckled his backpack at seven in the morning. The gang were still asleep in their hammocks. Aviva lay quiet as though she was asleep, watching Chris pack slowly and carefully in his little backpack. She started to cry as he lay her inventions on her desk. His creature power suit sat on its hanger without a tear from Chris' eye. The discs sat on her desk in a neat pile. Everything that was hers was sitting on the desk in a neat pile.

Chris slipped the backpack on his back and looked around, without an expression of sorrow. He left the HQ slowly, but walking quickly. Aviva couldn't help, but get up quick. She slipped to the floor and quickly ran out of the HQ to catch up with Chris.

"Chris!"

Chris stopped. He was beginning to run from Tortuga. But Aviva's voice threatened him to move on.

"Chris! Stop! Please!"

Chris stopped and turned. Aviva caught up with him and grip his arms and said, "Don't leave us. I know you would be a great uncle as well as I be an aunt. Besides, we will miss you. The Tortuga is nothing without your constant approval and orderliness."

Chris pushed Aviva off of him and said, "Sorry. I have made my decision. I have sent a request and a force has called me."

"Where?"

"If I tell you, you then go find their number to get them to fire me."

"Oh, Chris. Please. Stay with us. I'll do anything for you be with us... I'll be your girlfriend again."

Chris halted and sighed, "No. That was in the past. I can't because you want to; to keep in the realms of the Tortuga. Someone else can take the orderliness. I am sure my bedroom can be transformed into a nursery. Bye, Aviva. I'm going to be late."

Aviva stood crying her eyes out. Chris walked out of the park towards the bustling city. She walked over to a bench and sat on it and cried in her hands. Her hair fell from her band as she grew angry. She went back into the Tortuga, angrily and tired.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris settled in his new estate. He was accepted immediately. His orderliness reflects on the business' life. He settled in a small apartment, far from the Tortuga, and had the world to himself.

That evening, after the first day at work, Chris lay on his bed, feeling wholesome, useful, and especially loved by his coworkers. He undressed to his bed clothes and sat on the chair and opened his new computer and typed in some information. Immediately, an ad showed up on his computer, which made him depressed.

"Looking for an orderliness man or woman to help out in the Tortuga."

Chris shut down the computer and ignored the ad. He said, "Aviva could be just trying to save me from harm. I am going to see Dad and tell him about my accomplishments."

So he dressed quickly and drove in a new car. He thought, 'Much better than the Creatrea.' He drove into the parking lot of his home and went up to his father's home.

"Dad! Mom! It's me, Chris!"

"Come in, son," Answered in a motherly voice, yet stern.

Chris unlocked the door and came in. He stopped dead still to see Aviva sitting on the couch crying. Martin was sitting next to her trying to comfort her. Laura sat quiet, like something dreadful had happened.

William was looking at Chris and tapping his foot on the wooden floors. Chris quickly said, "She knew, Father. I told her."

"Yeah, and you depressed her so."

"Who cares? I just came to tell you I got a job, I didn't come to get fired."

"Son, look at her! She was so depressed!"

"I saw her, Dad. Now I'll come by by appointment. I am super busy with my new job that I can't handle pests anymore."

Martin said, "Chris... Why can't you just look?"

Chris rolled his eyes and turned. He gasped. Aviva was different. Her jacket was on the table and her skin revealed scabs. Some blood still flowed, but enough to catch Chris' attention, "What? I told you!"

Aviva looked up. Her red eyes beamed in the light, "Don't you remember?"

"Aviva, just like Dad says, 'Forget about it.'"

William stepped in, "Don't get me involved!"

Martin frowned, "Fine! I guess our friendship is over! Even if I do have kids, they are not going to see you!"

Chris, standing firm on his ground, answered with a scoff in his tone, "Fine with me."

Martin stood shocked, "You changed..."

"Who cares? I am a busy man. I have no time for creature time. Sorry, Martin, but I have to retire for the night to go to work in the morning," Then, Chris left the house with the door shamming in the family's face. Linda came out of the kitchen and said, "I couldn't stand before that boy... He was so different, William."

"I'll deal with him when he falls into poverty. That boy is too rich on his first day."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Chris dressed in his outfit and went to work. He entered his own private office. It was a big room furnished with all his employers. He sat at his own desk and opened his drawer to see a concealed picture of the Tortuga. He scoffed, "Everyone doesn't miss me," and he toss the picture into the trash bin behind him.

Minutes after setting up his department, a man knocked and Chris invited him in.

The man said, "I need an advertisement."

"That is what we do, sir. You have come to the right places. Low prices every time!"

The man smiled, "I love that attitude. Well, I have a business and I think an adverisement would help bring people in."

Chris took his trusty notepad and opened the first page. It was a list of Tortuga needs. He smiled, "Excuse me," and ripped the page out and threw it with the picture in the bin, "Okay, I am ready."

The man smiled, "My business is a small business. I have art supplies everywhere as well as paintings to sell. I do my business in a store front."

Chris smiled, "I believe I have the trusty cilent to do that for you," He pressed a button on his phone, "Lori, can you call in Louis?"

"Sure, Mr. Kratt."

"Kratt? Sir, are you the brother of the Tortuga?"

Chris scoffed, "No more. I love this place better."

"I heard they need an orderliness person."

"I know, I know. But this place is too hard to pass. Oh, hey Louis, come on in, my dearest friend."

Louis came in and smiled, "Yes, Chris?"

"This young man here needs the perfect adverisement for his art store in a store front. Will Louis here be a great help to drive you over to your store and back? I will gather the details and put them together to form a valuble price."

The man grinned, "Oh, yes, sir! Thank-you."

Chris smiled and relaxed as the man left with Louis. He scoffed, "The Tortuga needing a... WHAT THE?!"

Aviva came in through Chris' door. Chris saw the trash bin behind her. It still had the picture in it. He hoped she would not notice it, "Chris?"

Chris frowned, "What do you want?"

"I was sent here for the adverisement to be deleted, here to this office."

Chris gulped... Had they chosen someone? He regained himself, "I only put adversisements together, miss."

Aviva started to cry again as Chris walked away. He searched his records, "You are to see Mr. Kyle. He's in the office next door."

Aviva turned away. Chirs gasped as she stopped. Then, the girl burst out crying and ran out of his office. Chris chased her and said, "Aviva! Wait! Stop! I can explain!"

But the girl had left the building...

Chris limped to his chair and pouted. Now all his excitement was eaten by that girl. He shut his eyes and hoped it didn't happen. But he didn't notice that a cleaning lady came in and emptied the bin out and quietly left. Chris opened his eyes to the door when it shut. His eyes rolled to the floor and... saw the bin empty!

Chris started to cry himself. He stood up and looked out his window and saw the Tortuga hovering and disappearing from the park. Chris realized, that he will never see his friends again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chris drove to his father's house on his day off. He was afraid to walk up to the steps, but gained courage to go. He entered the house and found it neat and tidy.

Linda was in the kitchen doing some instructions. Chris walked into the doorway and saw her showing a girl how to cook. Chris smiled, but as the girl turned around to get a utensil, she looked up, and Chris couldn't believe his eyes.

"Chris?"

"Aviva... Oh, Aviva!"

Chris took the shaking girl in his arms. Linda turned to see what was going on and saw Chris crying over the girl's shoudler. Aviva rested her hands on Chris and cried into his shirt.

Chris ended the hug and said, "But... the ad."

"Forget about it, Chris... I did it to see if you would come back..."

"I'm sorry... I guess I was a little thick headed."

Aviva smirked with her eyes glistering, "A little?"

Chris smiled, "Okay, okay. A lot."

"Ah! I see you decided to break up that brick head of yours."

"Dad!" Chris cried, "I was coming to see... *sighs*... for counselling."

William smiled, "I got all day, son."

Chris sighed as he looked at Aviva and said, "Sorry, but I got some work to do."

Aviva's eyes couldn't help but fill up again. Linda hugged the girl and said, "It's okay..."

That evening, Chris said, "I think I have got enough, Dad."

"Oh? But we have just started."

"I know. But tomorrow is another day off, but I want to spend it... alone. I want to get some sleep."

"Stay here tonight, son."

"Sorry, Dad. My home is waiting."

"Home?" Lightened William.

"Oh, yes. My apartment."

William sunk, "Oh, okay. You have sweet dreams, I guess."

"See ya, Dad."

"Bye, son."

As Chris left the office, William thought, 'When is that brick headed boy of mine gonna learn?'

Chris passed the kitchen. Linda had retired early and Aviva wasn't there. He wondered how to contact her. He needed someone to talk to and he knew Aviva was the someone.

As soon as he arrived to his apartment, he quickly ate and went upstairs to his room. It was quiet evening and perfect for a date. Chris searched his backpack, hoping he didn't leave his creature pod at the Tortuga. Luckily, with joy, Chris cheered when he found it. He checked the battery and it was still full. Chris turned it on and searched the contacts. He was surprised how many he even had to begin with. He found Aviva's contact and hoped she was alone.

The pod rang for a few seconds. Chris kept hoping Aviva would answer before the pod goes to voicemail. Besides, only Aviva knows her password, so he waited for the voicemail.

"I'm sorry, the receiver is not available, please leave a message at the tone."

-Beep-

Chris took a deep breath, "Hey, Aviva, it's me, Chris. Uh, I just wanted to ask you a favor. Maybe we can meet in..." Chris thought fast, "In Mike's Diner at seven tonight... Uh, just text me or something if you got this message. Oh, don't tell anyone about this, please."

Chris hung up and waited. It was two hours till seven. So he sat and waited... and waited... and waited.

No reply answered Chris' hopes. So Chris put the creature pod away and walked to the Diner at 6:45 and arrived later.

"CK?"

Chris looked up, "Aviva? I thought I told you to text me."

"I know... But I was too busy. Besides, Martin was around me all afternoon. I got a chance to escape him."

Chris smiled and took her hands, "I am glad you're here. Come with me for dinner."

Aviva smiled as Chris escorted her into the Diner. The couple sat at a table and ordered their dinners. Finally, Chris took a deep breath. Chris took Aviva's hand and smiled, "I have been meaning to tell you this. I am sorry you saw it."

"Why did you throw our picture in the trash?"

"I was just jealous of Martin. I got so upset. I am so sorry. I wished to retrieve it..."

Aviva got up angrily. Chris felt honored to let her go. But Chris felt something pushing up against him. He looked over where Aviva was sitting. She was sitting next to him!

Chris said, "But... You..."

"Forget about it."

Chris wrapped his arm over Aviva and smiled, feeling happy once again. Chris said, "But isn't there someone taking my place?"

"No," Aviva answered, "No. I felt horrible doing that, thinking you may come back. Oh, CK!"

Chris hugged Aviva with a big smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Aviva woke up in her bed. Her blankets were scattered apart. She woke up concerned, knowing that she had told Martin the secret and Chris would have to pay. She sat up and quickly dressed in a flowered shirt and a pair of jeans. She had to move on without fear.

Meanwhile, Chris stood at the entrance of the Tortuga, arms crossed. When Aviva stepped out, he came into view and she froze, "Chris?"

"You know it's me."

Aviva saw his anger boiling. Somehow he knew and it was creepy. She sighed, "Martin forced me to tell him what was happening."

"You told Martin?!"

Aviva whined quietly, "I did... But I had to! He was going to call the cops on you, CK. Please, forgive me. I was only protecting you."

Chris frowned, "No forgiveness unless I punish you. Luckily I'm going to work later than usual. You're coming with me."

Aviva froze her feet on the ramp, "CK, no! I don't know what you're going to do, but I don't want it!"

"Sorry, Aviva. But I gave you strict orders and you disobeyed me! Come with me, or else I'll force you."

Aviva started to cry. She made a dash for it, but Chris caught her ankle and held on tight. Aviva fell on the ramp crying and Chris slowly dragged her to him. Immediately, Martin cried out, "Chris! Aviva! Chris, leave her alone."

Chris cried, "This is what you'll get when you take one's life over another."

"What?"

"Martin, save me!"

Martin chased after his brother, "What are you doing?"

Chris dropped Aviva slowly to the ground and pointed in Martin's face, "This is what you get when you don't care about your family! I had secrets and you forced her to tell you!"

"She just wouldn't listen to me!"

"Then, you made her not listen to me!"

Chris took Aviva by her arm and dragged her gently, "Forget about it, Martin. I hate you. Come on, say good-bye to your brother-in-law."

Aviva followed Chris willingly not knowing his punishment. She couldn't look at Martin for fear that Chris could hurt her worse.

Chris brought the girl to the car and put her on her side. Aviva sat, after buckling herself, still as Chris came around from the back side into the driver's side. She felt and the car turn on once the key was in and turned.

It was a quiet drive. Aviva saw with the corner of her eye that Chris wasn't angry-looking. She took a deep breath and quietly said, "So, I'm staying with you?"

"Of course, you are."

Aviva looked at her fingers which were playing with a loose string that was on her shirt. She looked up as Chris began to turn the car into a roadway. She saw the house. It was small looking, but homely.

'This place is beautiful,' Thought Aviva. She tried to figure out what Chris wanted in return on her behalf of telling his secrets. Once the car was shut off, Chris unbuckled and said, "Aren't you coming?"

Aviva unbuckled, 'That's strange. He doesn't seem so bad. He's not body guarding me if I intend to escape. I don't think he really meant the punishment... I hope.'

Chris unlocked the door with his keys. Aviva saw a ring of many keys as the house key was used. Finally, Chris was in the house, and Aviva followed. She gasped at the living room. It was beautiful with handy furinture.

Chris stared at Aviva as she sucked in the beauty of the house. Then she turned, "This place is beautiful."

"Now it's time."

Aviva gasped. He began to frown quick. She took a deep breath, "Chris, please..."

"Come with me."

Chris led Aviva to the kitchen, where she relaxed. He took a cup from the cabinet, "Have you have breakfast?"

Aviva shrugged her shoulders, "No... I just woke up and went outside for some fresh air."

Chris filled the cup with some liquid. Aviva couldn't tell what it was, but she desired to know what his punishment was, surprisingly. Chris gave her a glass of what he filled earlier. She brought the cup to her nose and sniffed the liquid.

Chris frowned, "Don't trust me?"

"No, not that I don't trust you, but this isn't milk."

"It's almond milk. It's more better than cow's milk. Taste it, it's good."

Aviva took a sip and downed the sweet taste of milk. She licked the remains off her lips, "It is good."

Chris sat opposite of her. He stared at his cup as he stirred it with a spoon. Aviva finished her glass and put the cup on the table and relaxed, "I never had the best milk."

Chris looked at her and stood up with his still full cup in his hand. He tucked it in the fridge across from him. Aviva watched his every move. She wondered if he was fatting her up for something. She watched as her stomach curled when he shut the fridge's door and said, "Ready for the punishment?"

His eyes were frowning, but Aviva noticed compassion twinkling in the brown shades. She shifted in her chair and folded her hands in her lap, "What is it?"

Chris frowned and said, "See me tonight in the kitchen. I'm going ot work. You are not to leave this place or answer the door. Understand?"

Aviva nodded, "Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive sure."

Chris left the kitchen. Aviva took a deep breath and waited. Chris came out dressed in his work suit and picked up his suitcase, "I'll be back by five o' clock."

"Okay..."

"Stand here."

"I will."

Chris glared at her and left at the front door. She heard the keys jingling and the lock on the front door was locked. Aviva looked at her surroundings, "Maybe I could pass the time," She stood up and dusted herself and found the broom in the corner of the kitchen and began to slowly sweep the kitchen floors.

After sweeping the house, she toured the house. She found two bedrooms. One was used as a office. It had Chris' computer and his creature pod sat on the keyboard. She left the room and found his bedroom. It was pretty big with two closets and shelves for clothes and two nightstands on each side of the bed containing the undergarments. The bedroom held a master bathroom which had a full length bath tub with a good quailty shower. Aviva fingered the vanity and looked at herself in the mirror and noticed something unusual. Taped around the mirror were pictures of her! Her with Chris. She gasped as she stared at each one.

Then, she left the bathroom, terrified. This was the only bed in the house. The living room had a good couch, but was it good to sleep on? She toured to the regular bathroom which stayed vacant. She saw the third bedroom which she found herself lost. It was another large room. She saw paint pails and dry walls. She then knew Chris was remodeling this room. She smiled as she fingered the new put up wall. She left the room and adventured out to the backyard. It was green and healthy. The flowers bloomed about the fence. Aviva stepped out of the screened porch and knelt at the pile of flowers and smelt their beauty.

It was a quiet, humid afternoon when Aviva stopped her smelling of flowers and refreshed them. She lay on the lush grass and closed her eyes and dozed on the soft grass with a happy on her face.

Chris came home that evening. He came into the house and called to see if Aviva was still there. Silence answered, making him boil. He searched the entire house for her. He ran out of the back door and cried in anger.

In his ear, he heard a light moan. He turned to see her lying in the grass asleep. Chris stared at her and came outside and knelt by her. He rubbed a finger over her cheek, which brought her to life again, "CK?"

"Aviva. Are you okay?"

"What time is it?"

"Like I said, five o' clock. What were you doing?"

"Oh, five already? Oh... I was enjoying the outdoors like I was used to. I must have fallen asleep."

Chris said, "Now, let's get down to things. First we eat, then I will punish you."

Aviva noticed Chris had been putting the punishment off. He looked out to the road and said, "Come on."

Aviva stood up and followed Chris slowly into the house. On the table was a quick dinner. She sat at the table and slowly ate her dinner. Chris sat across from her and slowly ate his, watching her.

Aviva gulped and said, "I - I toured this place this morning."

"Yeah?"

Aviva took another bite of her potato, "Yes. It was very beautiful. I did see the room you were remodeling. What are you doing with it?"

"Oh, just playing around with stuff."

Aviva knew he was lying. She finished her vegetables and said, "Thank you for dinner."

"You haven't eaten the meat?"

"I'll eat it. I am just thanking you."

Chris looked down and took a bite of macaroni. He was quiet and stared at his dinner. Aviva looked down and tore her piece of steak apart. She ate every bit of it for she was hungry and she wanted Chris to be happy.

Chris finished his serloin and said, "Are you finished?"

"Uh, I guess. It was good. Where did you get it from?"

"I got it from the store, cooked already."

"Do you cook?"

"Yes, but I was too tired."

Aviva pushed her dish away and Chris took it from her hand and put them in the sink. He turned as Aviva began to retreat, but he said, "Where are you going?"

"To the couch," She lied. She had to escape. She feared the punishment. Chris went in the fridge and drank his waiting cup of almond milk. Once the glass was finished, he took a big breath and put the cup in the sink.

Aviva sat on the couch looking at a couple pictures in a book, trying to pass the time. Finally, her heart skipped a beat when Chris said, "It's time."

Aviva looked up as Chris stared at her. He was standing straight tall in the hallway. He didn't look too sure, but he was staring at her. Aviva shut the book and stood up slowly. Chris went to a locked door and unlocked it. Aviva sighed, "Where are we going?"

"Go to the bedroom. I am checking on my laundry."

Aviva feared. What was Chris planning to do? She decided to follow him down the stairs to a small room which had a washing machine and a dryer. Against the walls was shelves of canned goods, laundry goods, some books, and a few stuff hanging here and there.

Chris turned, "I said you to the bedroom," He didn't sound too stern.

Aviva said, "Sorry, I couldn't help but follow you. This is a nice place."

Chris tossed his wet clean clothes into the dryer and shut the door and set the dial, "I made the shelves."

"You are a carpenter? You are good."

"Thanks, I guess."

Chris went to the stairs and said, "Aren't you coming?"

Aviva wanted to linger, but she had to get it over with, so she followed Chris up the stairs. Chris shut the door and didn't lock it and went ahead, "Come now. Don't be afraid."

His eyes were frowning now. Aviva feared. All she thought was what she had done to Martin. She entered the bedroom and sat on the bed and shut her eyes, hoping he would get over with everything without a touch of pain on her.

Chris looked at her and said, "What's the matter?"

"Just thinking what I have don... What's that?"

"I was using your fly cam and I found some interesting secrets that Martin was hiding from me. What I am about to do to you is what he did to Laura."

Aviva froze, "Ah, what?"

Chris opened the book and said, "Just look at that. Not even married."

Aviva froze in shock, "And my sister never hide secrets from me... But she hid this."

Chris said, "I knew something was going on. So in return with Martin protecting you, I am going to -"

"CK! No! That's too much."

Chris frowned, "Oh, I'll make him pay for his own actions. He has me arrested for incest, I'll have him prisoned for sex outside of marriage as well. Sorry Aviva, but the thing is, Laura will not be happy."

"Who is she?"

"I have no idea."

Aviva curled herself up and lay on the bed in shock. Her own brother-in-law was cheating! Who was she? Aviva froze as Chris began to lay his hand on her.

"Chris..."

"I had this place made especially for you so you don't have to face the pain."

Aviva looked up, "How?"

"My Dad cheated on mom... I know how it feels."

"William isn't your father!"

"He's my step dad."

Aviva felt Chris rubbing her arm. She felt so sorry for Chris as he continued to say, "Howard was a pain. He would come home drunk as a shunk. One evening, I heard mom screaming and I investigated... That man punched my mother before another girl. When he saw me, he punched me along the wall where I fainted. I woke up to see my mother crying on her chair... Months later, William came into my life."

Aviva felt his hand touching her shirt close to her belly, "I bet you were scared."

"I was. William tried to prove a better father for me. I would only hollar and ran away."

"How old were you?"

"Four years old."

Aviva relaxed with her eyes filling with tears. Chris felt so upset, "If that girl is anything but Martin's girlfriend... I just want to protect you."

His hand slipped up her shirt. Aviva felt his warm hand touching her skin. She didn't move or look, but stared in his eyes. He didn't want to punish her, but to get Martin back.

"Chris, having revenge isn't the right thing. Doing the same thing with me isn't going to make Martin make his wrong right. It's still wrong if you do."

"Why not? I have always loved you."

Aviva blinked. His hand stopped at the brink of her bra. He knew he couldn't go on without her consent. Aviva stared in his eyes, "Really?"

"Of course."

"But why so mad."

"I didn't trust Martin the moment I saw those pictures. I knew something was wrong."

Aviva reached forward and kissed Chris tenderly. Chris shut his eyes and inched his hand higher. Aviva blushed as he felt his fingers explore her breasts. Chris finished the kiss and looked at her compassionate and said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," answered the girl. With Chris' hand still caressing her breasts, Aviva took hold of her shirt and took it off, leaving Chris shocked how she was giving in. The sight of her smile, made Chris feel for her, "I love you," he answered as he continued caressing.

Aviva blushed, "I love you too," Then lay back so Chris can get a better view of her. Chris second hand which held hers now rested next to his other hand and he began to feel everything.

Aviva stretched herself on the blanket. Her feet kicked gently on Chris' stomach. She felt it was lower... she was touching his manhood. Chris blushed as she looked at his face. Chris knew he had won her trust and he began to explore downwards.

"Stop..." said the girl as she jerked. Chris' hands stopped at the brink of her bra once again. Chris had to, he felt to, he needed to. His eyes begged.

Aviva said, "I can't..."

Chris sighed, "Okay... I'll rest for a bit, but we're not done."

Chris lay on his side of the bed and relaxed. His arm rested over his head as he began to relax. Aviva settled to her side and looked. Chris' arm which lay over his head was caressing the air. he couldn't get the touch of her from his fingers. His eyes were shut as he relaxed.

Aviva looked over to the floor and saw her shirt, volunteerly taken off by her. She took hold of her invention belt and unbuckled it. She had to please Chris' anger which was not on her, but on Martin. Once she tore the belt from her pant's clips, she wrapped it around and threw it on her shirt.

Chris jerked, "What are you doing?"

"It's uncomfortable to lay down with my belt on," She lied, as she lay on the bed. The flap of her own jeans were unbuckled. Chris noticed that she lied, but went back to dozing. He turned his face away and caressed the air again.

Aviva waited for a couple seconds and sat up quick but quietly. The comforter was wet from her sweat. She unzipped her pants quick. Chris jerked a little in his sleep. Aviva fought with the jeans as she finally got them off. She watched Chris to make sure he wasn't watching. Finally the last tug and she was free. She had never felt her jeans so tight before, unless she was hard herself.

Chris swung his arm over to lay it on top of Aviva. Aviva gasped as he touched the bed instead. Immediately, Chris sat up... and gasped, "What are you doing?"

Aviva blushed and hugged her legs, "Just... uh, cooling off."

Chris couldn't believe she was volunteeringly taking off her own clothes. He touched her skin of her leg and said, "Aren't you pretty?" His eyes begging.

Aviva watched as his hand adventurize across her skin. Her bra and underwear was all left, not to mention her socks. Chris scooted closer to her and tucked his hand around her while the other one 'drew' over her knee.

Aviva looked up, "Are you okay?"

"Just shocked."

Aviva relaxed and kissed Chris. Her arms went around Chris' neck. Chris used his hands to strengthen her legs out. Aviva felt his warn hands caressing the skin around her belly. Then, as she kissed, his hand touched the clip of the bra. She threw her arms back and unclipped for Chris. Chris grew excited as he caressed, he looked at Aviva in her eyes.

Chris said, "Now it's my turn."

Aviva blushed, "Go ahead... You want me to turn away?"

"Of course not. I missed that scene," Chris took off his green shirt and his undershirt, which Aviva took hold of as he recovered, "Hey, this isn't tug-o-war, give me that." He tossed the shirts over to her clothes and kissed the girl. Aviva felt her breasts warming up against Chris' chest. She rubbed his chest as Chris caressed hers.

Chris lay back as Aviva lay down to rest a little. Aviva grew cold because the night was coming, and the AC was making her colder, "CK... I'm cold."

Chris stood up, "I'll turn it down."

Aviva cuddled up to Chris' side of the bed. It was very warm. Chris came back into the bedroom with a couple glasses, "Thirsty?"

Aviva looked up and said, "What is it?"

"Apple Juice."

"Sure."

Chris sat on his side of the bed and sipped his cup of juice. Aviva savoured hers and kept a close eye, feeling sex hungry herself. She reached over and touched Chris' chest, "CK?"

Chris looked at her, I mena, he looked at her and then her breasts, "Yeah?"

"I think I'm hungry."

Chris looked at that clock, "We had dinner an hour ago."

"Not that hungry. This hungry," Chris watched in shock as the young girl was playing with his tan work pants. Chris smiled, "Are you hot now?"

Aviva kissed Chris as he placed her glass next to his, "Whatever you say," Aviva couldn't contain her excitement as Chris took off his work pants. Just like she, he left his shorts or boxers on. he fixed his pants and began to fold them.

Aviva rolled her eyes and took hold of the pants and said, "It's not time for fixing, Chris, and you know that!"

Chris lay back, "Uh, okay... I think I made you too excited."

Aviva lay down on Chris' arm, "Oh Chris, just do it!"

Chris laughed, "We are not fully undressed and you are acting crazy... Dad will be... Uh, oh..."

Aviva jerked, "Your father? I mean, William?"

Chris cupped his mouth, "Oh boy... I'm in trouble."

"What is going on here?"

Chris froze, but smiled, "My father knows that I am having passion with you."

Aviva sat up, "What?"

Chris sat up and said, "Can I explain later?"

Aviva took Chris' green shirt from the end of the bed and covered her breasts, "No. Tell me now."

Chris gulped, "I told my step dad that I liked you... I showed him the pictures of Martin and that girl. He was so furious. I asked him if he could bring Martin to get him to catch me in the act..."

"CHRISTOPHER KRATT! I can't believe you."

"Aviva... I do love you. I really want to be with you, but I need Martin to admit his incest. I promise, I will always love you. Just please." Chris gripped his own shirt and tucked to set Aviva's breasts free, "Please."

Aviva did want Chris, so she gave in, "Fine," The shirt fell out and Chris began their covering. He caressed and kissed the breasts trying to get Aviva to forgive him. He gently pushed her over to lay her down. He wanted to prove his love for her. He caressed her belly and kissed her neck. Aviva groaned quietly. He felt her groans under her skin and kissed tenderly under her chin. They met lips and kissed. Aviva grew excited. Chris grew excited. They smiled, forgetting about the ambush.

Chris excited her for a moment by touching and penetrating her womanhood as he kissed her neck. "I love you-" he said gently, as he kissed downwards again. He felt his breath tickling her skin. Aviva groaned excitedly as his breath warmth her.

Finally, Chris sat up and smiled, "Want more?"

Aviva opened her eyes. It was getting dark. She could just barely see his face. She nodded, "Yes."

He gulped her skin, "Then, I'll give you more," Aviva cried out in laughter and almost kicked him, "CK! I'm ticklish!"

Chris chuckled as he gently bit and kissed her belly. He knew a woman's wickness was ticklish skin, especially at the belly and the thighs. He whipped his hand in between her thigh and the underwear, Aviva was laughing and enjoying herself that she didn't notice that Chris was ripping her underwear. As strong as he was, it ripped apart in the middle of her laughter.

Chris took hold of the other side and ripped it softly. Aviva felt something different, she sat up, "Chris... What was that?"

"I was in the middle of ripping your underwear."

The girl didn't seem offended. Chris bit her gently on her feet and she lay down, hiding her smile, even though it had gotten darker. Finally, acting as his true wild self, he licked her feet. Aviva felt his tongue, she grew excited and ticklish all over. Her vagina moistened in his breath. She took a deep breath, until she cried, "Just do it!"

Chris ate her alive. Aviva grew excited. Chris couldn't resist the taste. Aviva lay back hoping he was enjoying it too. She felt a bit of orgasm and got excited. She couldn't cry out in scare, but cried out in love, "Oh Chris!"

Something jerked the couple. Aviva quickly covered her vagina under the blankets and Chris slipped on his robe. His clock read 6:45 pm. He knew that Aviva's cry out alerted something.

Chris said, "Stay here."

"Is it okay?"

Chris saw her breasts in the dark as she hugged them with her arms. He sat down and pulled himself over to her and smiled, "It'll be okay," He touched her breast with one finger and got up and left the bedroom. He shut the door and walked out. The front door was open. He knew someone was in the house. He wondered...

"Chris?"

Chris turned and saw Martin in the darkness. He didn't see his step father anywhere, "Where's Dad?"

"Dad's at home, I think. You know how busy lawyers are."

"What are you doing in here?"

"I recognized your car. I heard a scream and I broke in here, thinking you were hurting Aviva."

"How did you get here? How did you find me?"

"I saw your car at the store. So I attached Aviva's GPS monitor on the front hood. When the car was inactive, I followed the GPS here. Where's Aviva?"

"Smart. But you can't outsmart me."

Martin turned on the light and saw Chris in a bathrobe. He immediately overreacted, "Where's Aviva?"

"She's with me."

"But where?"

"I'm not telling you, unless you tell me the truth."

Martin saw Chris different, "Where's your shi- Chris... Did you -"

"Tell me the truth."

Martin looked up and saw Aviva coming into the living room. She had a towel wrapped around her. He grew shocked, but not alarmed, "What? Chris..."

Chris turned and said, "I said stay in bed."

"CHRIS!"

Aviva said, "You were gone for a long time. I got worried."

Martin froze, "No... No... Why are you following me?"

Chris smiled, "Oh, now you tell me."

"Alright! I had sex... but she's your friend."

"I am using Laura's sister as a tool to get you to tell us all the truth."

"Martin?"

Martin looked out the door. William stood at the door. Chris backed into Aviva and warmed her cold body with his bathrobe's half. Martin couldn't believe how his brother done such thing.

William answered, "I know why Chris had sex with Aviva. But why did you?"

Martin frowned, "What? You have no prove!"

Chris pulled his robe back over, "Aviva, go get the album."

Martin stared in the eyes of Chris, "What?"

Aviva ran into the bedroom, holding her towel and picked up the book from the midst of the clothes and walked back to Chris. Chris reached forth and took the book and opened it. Then, he shoved it into Martin's face, "Well?"

Martin blushed, "How did you know?"

"I just saw it using Aviva's flycam."

Martin dropped his head. Aviva cuddled up close to Chris' arm and said, "Who was she?"

"Carol."

Chris gasped, "Darn it! That brat girl from college!"

"I couldn't... She forced me and I gave in."

William grew angry and said, "I think it's time that your girlfriend knows."

Martin froze, "Okay..."

William turned to Chris and said, "You finished?"

"Haven't even started that part yet."

"Okay, you two can get together tonight. I'll make your license, son."

"Chris?"

"Yeah, Aviva?"

"What's going on?"

"I told Dad that I wanted to be yours. Remember I saw you in the kitchen?"

"With your mother, yes."

"I told him that I loved you."

"Oh, CK!"

Martin froze, "Oh, come on! I am losing Laura again while you two are going to be snoozing?!"

"Shut up, Martin. Chris, go to sleep. We'll tell it in the morning."

"Okay, Dad. Come, Aviva!"

The next morning, Martin walked back to the Tortuga with his step father behind him, holding a blue folder of evidence. Behind William was Chris and Aviva, hand-in-hand, walking and talking excitedly and couldn't wait for their marraige to have their true fun together.

Once Martin was in the Tortuga with his father and brother, he took a deep breath as Laura came up to him, "Laura... I got bad news."

Laura stopped, "What?"

Martin looked at his father with tears in his eyes. William opened the folder and said, "Your boyfriend was cheating."

"Martin!"

Martin blushed as Laura screamed at him, "How could you?"

"I was forced!"

Laura grew so angry that she cried, "And I thought you were a different man. You can forget about seeing me again because I am leaving you!"

"Laura, dear, no!"

"Good-bye, Martin."

Martin crashed on the floor crying. Chris couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Laura was gone like the wind. Aviva sat her desk excited for Chris. But the eldest Kratt brother was never the same again.


End file.
